


Your Body Talks to Me

by brissajd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brissajd/pseuds/brissajd
Summary: On hot, lazy days, Jaehyun and Jungwoo find ways to be occupied.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Your Body Talks to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom jaehyun for the soul, [ thank this pic for the inspo :3](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWWqqxSXkAEUpCx.jpg)  
> Contrary to my fics I do love fluff and want to write fluff but the porn is much needed.

In the summer heat, laying on the cold hardwood floor is what Jaehyun is best at. He’s in front of the window, so the golden hues shining through warm his skin but the contrast of the chill floors below him create a sensation he can’t explain; he feels like home. Even though this is his home and he’s lived here with his partner for a good three years, it’s still such a satisfying feeling, to know he’s allowed to lay on his floor and stare at the beautiful skyline just outside his window.

He’d probably be more comfortable laying on the soft, cool couch right across from him but he’s already been on the floor for a good thirty minutes and maybe he doesn’t want to get up. The smell of the ramen he cooked earlier is still wafting through the house and it makes Jaehyun’s stomach grumble a bit, never fully satisfied. He’s waiting though, because Jungwoo will be home any minute with dinner and maybe some snacks for later tonight. Instead he grabs his phone, scrolls through his Facebook and Instagram to see if any family and friends have posted anything new; nothing. The same old cooking recipes his mom shares and the same comments from Jungwoo’s mom telling her they should cook it together. The same posts from Taeyong and Doyoung, who have decided posting pictures from their wedding every throwback Thursday is somehow necessary. Gross.

He puts his phone down after he keeps seeing the same ad for some sketchy shoe website on his feed and closes his eyes, drifting off while the sun continues to warm his skin, almost like a blanket.

~

Jungwoo arrives a little too loudly today, dropping his keys before opening the door and letting out a string of curses, taking his shoes off by throwing them onto the rack, dropping the bag of food a foot above the countertop. It’s a surprise Jaehyun doesn’t wake up.

He quickly goes to their room to change into pajamas before looking for Jaehyun, he needs to relax also it’s hot as hell. When he goes back to the living room, Jungwoo thinks Jaehyun is probably dead. His body is splayed sideways on the floor, one leg up and arms crossed over his body. The only sign of Jaehyun still being a living human is the very obvious boner sticking out from the bottom of his shorts; that little shit. He’s wearing his running shorts, the ones that are way too small for his long legs, and a tank top. Jungwoo notes the no underwear and mentally prepares to lecture Jaehyun about it.

For now, he walks to Jaehyun and lays behind him, lining his face against him and places a kiss on his cheek. Jaehyun stirs but stays asleep so Jungwoo kisses him again and again, moving down to his neck. Jaehyun opens his eyes now and quickly turns his head to face Jungwoo. His ears and cheeks visibly flushed, probably noticing the throbbing between his legs.

“Good morning.” Jungwoo smiles at him and Jaehyun swears it’s brighter than the sun coming in.

“When did you get here?” Jaehyun asks and looks around the room before finally looking down at his crotch. His eyes widen and his cheeks go redder, if that’s even possible. Jungwoo just wraps his arm around Jaehyun’s waist and continues to kiss down his neck. 

“Doesn’t matter, you’ve got me preoccupied now.” Jaehyun groans when Jungwoo grinds against his ass. His dick is already leaking and maybe it wasn’t a good idea to go commando but it was hot, the less layers the better. Also, Jungwoo wouldn’t be here right now rubbing his cock against Jaehyun, so he can say it’s a win.

It isn’t long before Jungwoo pulls his own shorts and underwear down, pulling Jaehyun’s down along with them. He’s starting to sweat more and the warmth of the hot sun isn’t helping but right now all he can think of Jungwoo’s dick and Jungwoo hand circling around his own dick and tugging.

Still in a half daze, Jaehyun let’s out the quietest whimpers as Jungwoo inserts two fingers into his ass. He doesn’t know when or where he got lube but he can feel the slickness of it against his entrance. Jungwoo is pushing in and out, slow as ever and Jaehyun’s cock is still heavy in his hand. He reaches down to grab his dick, to make Jungwoo move, to do something but Jungwoo doesn’t let him, tightens his grip around his cock and shoos him away. Jaehyun doesn’t know where to put his hands, he reaches around to push Jungwoo against him and his cock rubs against his thighs for a little before Jungwoo stops him, bringing his arm back forward and making Jaehyun keep them against his chest.

Jungwoo has inserted a third finger now, pushing in and out a little faster but Jaehyun can’t take it, he wants Jungwoo in him. As if reading his mind, Jungwoo finally slips his fingers out, Jaehyun whimpers when he does. He slicks his cock up with the leftover lube and lines it up against Jaehyun’s entrance, slipping it in ever so slowly. Jaehyun wants to die, he wants Jungwoo to hurry, to ram his cock inside him and make him see stars but Jungwoo doesn’t. He takes his time letting it slip in all the way to the hilt, settling before slowly pulling back out.

The feeling of Jungwoo’s long cock buried inside Jaehyun is like no other and he wants nothing more than to push back against him, make it go deeper inside him but he can’t. Jungwoo still has one hand around Jaehyun’s dick and the other is resting on his hip, keeping him in place.

“Please Jungwoo, please.” Jaehyun says quietly as Jungwoo continues to push into him, agonizingly slow.

“Please what baby?” Jungwoo replies. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for. He wants Jungwoo to fuck him harder, to stroke his dick faster, to kiss his neck and his arms and his cheek and his mouth. He wants everything from him.

He lets out another moan before craning his neck back, trying his hardest to find Jungwoo’s mouth. He does, thank god, and Jungwoo kisses him back, starts to stroke Jaehyun’s dick a little faster.

“You’re so good for me Jaehyun, you take me so well. Do you like me fucking you like this? Hm?” He’s saying all this against Jaehyun’s mouth, kissing him in between and thrusting into him. It’s too much for Jaehyun, who just nods and kisses back, doesn’t know whether to push back against Jungwoo’s dick or grind into Jungwoo’s hand. He can feel his orgasm building up, the familiar heat pooling in his belly. He knows Jungwoo is close too, who’s only letting out soft huffs as he pushes into Jaehyun.

“Ah, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun is mouthing against Jungwoo’s lips. “I wanna cum so bad, please, let me cum.” It’s not a question, he doesn’t care that he’s begging now because everything is fuzzy and all he can see and hear and feel is Jungwoo. Suddenly, the grip on his leaking cock tightens and Jungwoo burrows his head in Jaehyun’s neck as he begins to pound into him. This is what Jaehyun wanted, to be wrecked, to be fucked into next week. He pushes back against Jungwoo and it’s then that he feels his cock hit his prostate. He blanks out then, sees literal stars in his eyes as the orgasm rips through him. He can feel Jungwoo’s cum filling him up, not slowing until he’s let it all out.

Jaehyun feels like falling asleep again, his thighs are sore and his limbs feel like jelly. He whines when Jungwoo slips out of him, feeling the cum slip out and dribble down his legs. He lays on his back as Jungwoo stands up to get a rag, staring at his ass as he walks to the kitchen. He smiles to himself and think’s about how amazing Jungwoo is. 

When he gets back he cleans Jaehyun up and helps him to get up, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and walking him to their bedroom.

“You act like I broke your bones, you can walk.” Jungwoo says as he sits him on the bed and heads to the bathroom.

“Uh, you kinda did though.” Jaehyun yells back when he hears Jungwoo start the shower. He peeks through the door and stretches his arms out, calling for Jaehyun. He’s completely naked now.

“Stop whining and let’s shower so we can eat.” Jaehyun quickly runs over and tackles Jungwoo, pushing him back and closing the door with his foot. They take longer in the shower than needed, Jaehyun splashing water on Jungwoo while he’s trying to wash his body. They make a mess instead of just getting clean, the water spilling out and puddling on the tile floor. They can clean it later, it’s their house and their bathroom, they can do whatever they want. Jaehyun wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> Check out my [jaewoo Twitter au](https://twitter.com/anyonesghostau/status/1145505738456031233?s=21)  
> or my [main](https://twitter.com/hyuniepeach) for “quality” shitposts  
> 


End file.
